1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to downhole steam-generating systems and especially to turbocharged, downhole, steam-generating systems.
In the following description, the term "downhole" means "within a hole, borehole, well, cavity, etc.." "Uphole" means "outside of a hole, borehole, well, cavity, etc.."
2. Description of the Prior Art
Current oil-field, downhole steam generators are used to provide steam for downhole oil production steaming, for secondary or tertiary oil-field reservoir recovery, for oil shale rock steaming, and for various other steam uses. These steam generators employ very-large-size air compressors used in conjuction with large, slow-speed diesel engines or electric motor drive units to supply compressed air to be burned with fuel in combustor units that convert water into steam. These conventional compressors and drive units involve large capital and maintenance costs, and the use of large separate fuel or electrical supplies for powering the drive unit; they are also non-portable (cannot easily be moved from hole to hole in the field). Moreover, the energy or fuel used to drive the system is largely lost forfurther use in the downhole steaming process.